Trzynaście faktów
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Zbiór czegoś w stylu miniaturek złożonych z trzynastu faktów. O czym? O postaciach, ich emocjach, przeżyciach. O wszystkim.
1. Shinji Hirako

**Na początku - hej wszystkim. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli chodzi o to akurat niżej, to nie do końca jest to opowiadanie. "Trzynaście faktów" to, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, zbiór faktów o danej postaci. Po prostu przemawia do mnie idea takich krótkich urywków w formie punktów. Informacji, dzięki którym wiadomo więcej. Czyli, jak można to nazwać, jest to zbiór moich ulubionych headcanonów na temat moich ulubionych postaci, spisanych nie w formie miniaturek, lecz punktów. Uzupełnienie: tak, mam zamiar napisać więcej. Mam nadzieję, że do osób czytających - oczywiście, o ile są takie - taki pomysł również dotrze. **

**No więc, miłego czytania?**

* * *

**I. Shinji Hirako**

1. Ma zwyczaj używać shikai do denerwowania swojego porucznika, ale ostatnio robi to coraz rzadziej. Zabawnie było widzieć zdegustowaną minę Aizena, gdy jego kapitan spacerował do góry nogami po suficie, ale mała Momo nie jest Aizenem i gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła go w odwróconym świecie, jej przerażona mina wcale nie była zabawna. Mimo to robi to raz na jakiś czas – w końcu jego porucznik nie może zawsze bać się iluzji. A poza tym miny innych jego podwładnych wciąż są zabawne.

2. Tak właściwie to nie ufa Uraharze. Doskonale wie, że Hougyoku potrafi spełniać życzenia osoby, która go używa i domyśla się, że stworzenie hybrydy shinigami i hollowa od dawna było marzeniem Kapelusznika. Może to był jedyny sposób, żeby ich uratować, ale czasami dręczy go irracjonalna myśl, że jednak _mógł wymyślić coś innego_.

3. Jak większość osób w _podeszłym wieku_, uważa, że za jego czasów Gotei 13 było lepsze. Mniej zdrajców, szalony naukowiec bardziej się krył ze swoim szaleństwem, znał większość osób – niby drobne różnice, ale jednak tęskni za Soul Society sprzed stu lat.

4. Uważa, że Hiyori się w nim podkochuje. Ma rację.

5. Dręczy go irracjonalny strach przed Shunsuiem Kyouraku. Było tak odkąd go poznał i od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło. Wie, że ten lęk prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnych podstaw, poza tym jego współkapitan dał się poznać jako osoba miła, bezpośrednia i taka, z którą można pogadać przy szklaneczce czegoś mocniejszego. Nie zmienia to faktu, że boi się go bardziej niż kapitan Unohany i podejrzewa, że po kryjomu jest sadystycznym seryjnym mordercą.

6. Tęskni za Aizenem. Może i nie za tym ogarniętym obsesją na punkcie władzy nad światem psychopatą, który zmienił go w hollowa i zbierał dane na temat wszystkich w promieniu miliona kilometrów, ale za jego młodszą, _fałszywą_ wersją, która nie lubiła jazzu i zawsze układała książki w jeden, jedyny, znany tylko sobie sposób.

7. Wbrew pozorom, Vizardzi nie mieli żadnego ukrytego celu w trenowaniu Kurosakiego. Shinji, ich nadzwyczaj umowny przywódca, po prostu chciał pomóc temu dziecku, które nie wiedziało nic o Gotei 13 i było w dokładnie takiej samej sytuacji jak on sto lat temu.

8. Ale za to kiedy Ichigo po raz pierwszy opanował swojego wewnętrznego hollowa, był z niego cholernie dumny.

9. Kocha muzykę, ale są dwie piosenki, których _nienawidzi_. Nigdy nie lubił słuchać Imagine Dragons, ale odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszał „Demons" i „Monster", nigdy nie zapomniał tych piosenek. Wielokrotnie próbował, ale wciąż tam były, obie, boleśnie przypominając kim lub czym się stał. Słowa obu piosenek wielokrotnie nawiedzały go w zwykłych snach i w koszmarach i to było tak przerażająco smutne, że tylko zamykał oczy i leżał nieruchomo, ale to nigdy nie pomagało. Dawniej nawet by nie pomyślał, że można tak bardzo bać się zwykłej muzyki i powtarza sobie, że to głupota, ale nie potrafi tego przezwyciężyć. Obie piosenki słuchał tylko po razie, nie więcej, ale ich teksty wryły mu się w pamięć, w duszę, zostawiając za sobą szczątki tego, co z niej zostało tak bardzo, że niemalże doprowadziły go do depresji, a wtedy pogrążał się w tym jeszcze bardziej, powtarzając doskonale zapamiętane słowa i odtwarzając w myślach melodie. Nikt o tym nie wie. Chciałby, żeby ktoś wiedział.

10. Wiele ludzi, w tym Aizen, uważa, że jego poza dziwaka i podrywacza to zwykła maska. Czasami się mylą, a czasami nie. Czasami Shinji uważa udawanie głupka za przydatne, czasami po prostu dziwnie się zachowuje. Jeśli czegoś nauczył się przez te wszystkie lata, to tego, że idioty nikt nie traktuje poważnie i ludzie zdradzają mu więcej rzeczy, niż sami wiedzą.

11. Kiedy on, Kensei i Rose dostali propozycję powrotu do swoich oddziałów, chciał odmówić. Przecież zostali wyrzuceni z Soul Society z winy tej bandy praworządnych kretynów, a oni _tak po prostu_, bez przeprosin, bez wyjaśnienia, chcieli mu przywrócić stołek i udawać, że nic się nie stało?! Wyraził zgodę na powrót do Gotei 13 dopiero po tym, jak wyrzucił z siebie swoje wątpliwości i w odpowiedzi usłyszał „to mają być te przeprosiny, kretynie".

12. Po powrocie do Seiretei nie mógł znaleźć z nikim wspólnego języka. Po prostu wszyscy byli tacy… tacy nowi, tacy młodzi. Tacy wychowani na powtarzanych potajemnie plotkach o ośmiu oficerach Gotei 13, którzy złamali święte zasady Centrali 46 i zdobyli zakazane moce. Słyszał wszystkie te pogłoski, oczywiście, więc zaraz po swojej ponownej nominacji na kapitana zwołał cały oddział do dojo, zaprezentował im swoją maskę i cero oraz opowiedział skróconą historię Vizardów aż do Bitwy w Fałszywej Karakurze. Nie ukrócił tym głupich plotek, ale przynajmniej choć trochę odwrócił od nich uwagę. I zyskał opinię bardzo bezpośredniej osoby. Bardzo.

13. Zaraz po przedstawieniu trójki Vizardów ogółowi kapitanów, do Shinjiego podszedł kapitan Komamura i w kilku słowach przeprosił za wydarzenia sprzed stu lat. Wyjaśnił, że choć nie był wtedy kapitanem, to i tak jako człowiek Gotei 13 czuje się za to odpowiedzialny. Można powiedzieć, że w tej chwili stali się przyjaciółmi.

* * *

**PS. Jeśli chodzi o fakt dziewiąty, to po prostu pewne piosenki jakimś cudem podświadomie przypisuję do danej postaci. Te pasują mi do mojego kompletnie ooc Shinjiego. Po raz kolejny pozdrawiam!**


	2. Roujirou Otoribashi

**No, jest druga część. Czuję się w obowiązku poinformować, że nie mam pojęcia jak pisze się imię Rose'a, gdyż spotykam się z jakimś milionem jego wersji. No cóż, ja zatrzymałam się przy "Roujirou" i tu zostaję.**

**Aha, i "makieta brazylijskiej dżungli" należy do mnie i frustracji znanej każdemu posiadaczowi gęstych loków, w których łamią się grzebienie.**

**No cóż, pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)**

* * *

**II. Roujirou Otoribashi**

1. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem jest gitara, której poświęca bardzo wiele czasu, strojąc ją, polerując, a czasami nawet _rozmawiając_. Jest tak bardzo przywiązany do swoich ulubionych instrumentów, że nadaje im imiona, aby odróżnić stare gitary od nowej. Inaczej się nie da – tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do swojej pierwszej gitary, że zawsze w przypadku zepsucia się przedmiotu, stara się kupować podobne lub identyczne. Oczywiście pamięta wszystkie z osobna.

2. Jeśli już mowa o instrumentach, to potrafi grać nie tylko na gitarze. Po prostu ją lubi najbardziej.

3. Kiedy odkrył, że Kira zawsze nosi przy sobie notes i długopis, a potem przyznał się, że robi dokładnie to samo, po raz pierwszy zobaczył uśmiech swojego porucznika. Potem zaczęli rozmawiać o sztuce, następnie o muzyce, po czym Izuru pobiegł po zbiór wszystkich swoich haiku, a Rose – po gitarę. Następne kilka godzin upłynęło im na układaniu melodii do wierszy Kiry. _Wszystkich_. Naprawdę, zajmowali się tym aż do nocy, a następnego dnia aż do nocy wypełniali zaległe dokumenty.

4. Wszystkim wiadomo, że lubi muzykę, ale to kłamstwo. Nie lubi – _kocha_. Kocha muzykę tak bardzo, że już dawno kompletnie oszalał na jej punkcie. Każde doświadczenie ze swojego życia musi zmienić w tekst, każdy głos jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszał, zmienia w melodię. Zdjęcia, obrazki, rysunki – przekształca w myślach w teledyski. Już dawno przestał uznawać to za chorobę psychiczną.

5. Pierwszą osobą, którą odwiedził po powrocie do Soul Society była Chikane Iba, jego była pani porucznik.

6. Nie lubi zabijać ani walczyć. Znaczy, tak twierdzi on i tak twierdzą inni. Prawda jest inna – podczas walki, kiedy wygrana jest pewna, a przeciwnik wije się z bólu u jego stóp, czuje coś, co przeraża nawet jego samego. Wybucha wtedy głośnym śmiechem, przepełniony radosnym podnieceniem na widok pokonanego wroga i strachu w jego oczach, nie chce wypuścić go żywego. Nie, Rose wie, że wróg musi umrzeć, a jego wewnętrzny hollow wie, że wróg musi też _cierpieć _tak jak jego dotychczasowe ofiary i to są chwile, kiedy shinigami i hollow stają się jednym, a on w ogóle przestaje myśleć na tą jedną, _cudowną_ chwilę. Potem, kiedy iluzje przestają działać, a z wroga zostaje krwawa masa na ziemi, Rose odzyskuje rozum, zamyka oczy i jak zwykle powtarza sobie, że następnym razem tego nie zrobi.

7. Sprowadził do Soul Society laptopa, iPoda, dwa odtwarzacze mp3, jeden mp4, tablet i siedem kart pamięci, każda o pojemności sześćdziesięciu czterech gigabajtów. Wszystko wypełnione aż do maksimum przez muzykę, filmy i anime. Oraz telewizor, żeby miał na czym to oglądać.

8. Kiedy chce, potrafi być wyjątkowo przerażający. Dowód? Zmusił dwunasty oddział do znalezienia sposobu na to, żeby wszystkie wymienione wyżej przedmioty mogły normalnie działać. Odniósł sukces.

9. W młodości miał kompleksy z powodu swojej bujnej fryzury. Ścinał włosy, wiązał, układał na najprzeróżniejsze sposoby i wciąż wyglądały jak, cytując, _„makieta brazylijskiej dżungli"_. W końcu uznał, że ma tego dość i zostawił je w spokoju. Okazało się, że to najlepsze wyjście.

10. Kiedy był jeszcze młodym, niedoświadczonym, wiecznie spóźniającym się uczniem Akademii Shinou, na lekcjach komunikacji z zanpaktou jako pierwszy w klasie uwolnił swoje shikai. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z tym robi, jak się tym walczy, jak tym się macha, żeby działało… Użył wtedy jednej z sonat, oczywiście przypadkiem, doszczętnie niszcząc wspomnianą klasę, trzy ściany i kawałek korytarza. Niestety, dyrekcja nie wierzyła w przypadki.

11. Podczas pobytu w Świecie Ludzi na jakiś czas odłączył się od reszty Vizardów i zasłynął jako dyrygent.

12. Jego bankai, Kinshara Butodan, jest jedynym, które ma nieokreśloną liczbę ataków. Jest to bankai oparte na iluzji, w związku z tym Rose może użyć praktycznie _wszystkiego_, co tylko przyjdzie mu do głowy. Nie widzi potrzeby, żeby dzielić się tym z kimkolwiek, więc dla każdego ataku wymyśla osobną nazwę.

13. Biuro Trzeciego Oddziału jest wyjątkowo dziwnym pomieszczeniem, nawet jak na standardy Gotei 13. Urzęduje w nim kapitan Otoribashi i porucznik Kira. Ich biurka stoją równolegle do siebie – i to jest jedyna _normalna_ rzecz, jaką widzi przeciętny shinigami. Miejsce pracy Izuru jest niemalże sterylnie czyste. Na blacie leżą w równych odstępach pióra, pędzle i długopisy. W podobnie równych stosach leżą kartki papieru. Dokumenty są posegregowane według oddziału i zawartości. Podłoga za biurkiem i krzesłem jest czysta, okno zawsze uchylone. I nie widać nic, czego być nie powinno, nawet na półkach, których zawartość również jest posegregowana i poukładana. W porównaniu ze Strefą Izuru, połowa pomieszczenia należąca do Rose'a to istny chaos. Na biurku stoją nieco zwiędłe (Kira lituje się nad kapitanem i wymienia je co miesiąc, gdy jego przełożony _wciąż_ nie zauważa, że uschły) kwiatki w niebieskim wazoniku, który służy również za przycisk do papieru. Puste kartki mieszają się z dokumentami, z których zdecydowana większość w ogóle dokumentów nie przypomina z racji tego, że Rose lubi uiszczać się na nich poetycko. Wspomniane kwiatki dzielą swą przestrzeń w wazoniku z pędzlami do kaligrafii, co do których nikt właściwie nie wie, co one tam robią. Zdecydowaną większość blatu zajmują wieczne pióra, doskonałe do pisania nut, kubek z gorącą czekoladą, jakaś książka, której pozakreślane i pozaginane kartki dowodzą mnogości powstających o niej teorii spiskowych… Na ścianie za swoim miejscem pracy, Roujirou powiesił tablicę korkową, pełną pięciolinii, tekstów piosenek, plakatów i karteczek przypominających o tym, że trzeba złożyć podania o dofinansowanie. Co nie zmieściło się na tablicy, zmieściło się na ścianie, która już nawet ściany nie przypomina. Rose jest wyznawcą teorii znanej jako „tylko geniusz potrafi zapanować nad chaosem" i nie zwraca uwagi na słowa Kiry, który twierdzi, że gdyby Chaos spojrzał na jego stronę gabinetu, odwróciłby się i uciekł.


	3. Kaname Tousen

**Oto przed wami kolejna część. Miałam strasznie mieszane uczucia dotyczące wstawiania akurat tego fragmentu, ale doszłam do wniosku, że taka postać jak on też zasługuje na trochę uwagi. No cóż, miłego czytania. Pozdrawiam :)**

* * *

**III. Kaname Tousen**

1. Nigdy nie był przyjacielem Aizena i ten nigdy go tak nie traktował. Byli_ wspólnikami_, choć może to za dużo powiedziane. Przez pewien czas podążali ku temu samemu celowi i można powiedzieć, że to ich do siebie zbliżyło. Tousen nigdy nie wiedział wszystkiego o jego planach i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sam służy jedynie do wykonywania rozkazów. To bolało, oczywiście, ale ten ból służył wyższym celom.

2. Czuł się winny. Czuł się winny cały czas, przez sto lat bez przerwy, odkąd zabił członków dziewiątego oddziału i przyglądał się, jak jego kapitan zostaje zmieniony w _potwora_. To, że byli członkami Gotei 13, skrajnie _niesprawiedliwej_ instytucji, nie pomagało. On też nim był.

3. Podczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo obserwował Menosy. W sumie to nawet polubił spędzanie z nimi czasu i ucieszył się, kiedy niektóre z nich zaczęły go rozpoznawać.

4. Nigdy nie oceniał ludzi po pozorach. Po pierwsze, był ślepy. Po drugie, mieszkał w Rukongai. Każda z tych przyczyn nawet osobno potrafi zmienić życie człowieka w mękę, a w jego życiu splotły się razem. Może i mieszkał w jednej z lepszych dzielnic, może i miał przyjaciółkę i rodzinę, ale jego życie nie było kolorowe. Po prostu musiał nauczyć się poznawać _człowieka_, a nie to, co ten chciał mu pokazać.

5. Kiedy podczas dnia wolnego od lekcji w Akademii spotkał gigantyczną postać zakrywającą twarz, przekonał go, że powinien akceptować siebie takiego, jakim jest. Że nie może patrzyć na innych, nie powinien zwracać na nich uwagi. Kaname nie widział tego, co ów osobnik ukrywał pod maską. Widział coś innego, ale nie mniej ważnego od wyglądu – _duszę_.

6. Jego zdolność wyczuwania reiatsu była największa w Soul Society i mogła równać się z umiejętnościami generała Yamamoto. Niewielu zdawało sobie sprawę, że nie tylko reiatsu wyczuwa. Tousen niemal _widział_ to, co znajduje się dookoła niego. Wiedział, gdzie znajdują się przedmioty, których nikt nie odkładał na miejsce. Wiedział, czy na ścieżce leżą kamienie. Wiedział, czy kwiatki w wazonie zwiędły. Nie spotkał żadnej niewidomej osoby z takimi umiejętnościami i nie do końca wiedział, co o tym sądzi, ale nauczył się z tego korzystać.

7. Ale jednak często myślał, że gdyby miał wybrać między życiem z pełnym pakietem swoich „umiejętności wyczuwania" i śmiercią w pięć minut po odzyskaniu wzroku, wybrałby to drugie. Kiedy to marzenie się spełniło, tylko wyrazy twarzy Shuuheia i Saijina powstrzymały go przed wybuchem ironicznego śmiechu.

8. Hisagi wiele razy opisywał mu swój wygląd, z najmniejszymi detalami. Opowiadał mu też o kolorach nieba i trawy, opisywał mu kształty kamieni i figurek stojących na biurku w jego gabinecie, czytał raporty, książki i poezje. To był sekret – wszyscy zdążyli już przyzwyczaić się do tego, że on, kapitan oddziału dziewiątego,_ niewidomy_, ma wszystkie zmysły wyostrzone najbardziej jak się da i posiada umiejętność echolokacji. Kaname po prostu nie czuł się na siłach na tyle, by wyprowadzić ich z błędu. Jego porucznik też nigdy tego nie zrobił.

9. Do najlepszych wspomnień w jego życiu zalicza się chwila, gdy Shuuhei Hisagi, jego świeżo mianowany porucznik, chciał pochwalić się swoimi kucharskimi umiejętnościami i przygotowując truskawkowe ciasto dla swojego kapitana, doprowadził do wybuchu i doszczętnego zniszczenia oddziałowej kuchni. Tousen otrzymał swoje truskawkowe ciasto, odwiedzając go wtedy w szpitalu czwartego oddziału i w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. Z jednej strony chciał go zdrowo opieprzyć - _bo który porucznik zaraz po mianowaniu doprowadza do aż takich zniszczeń w oddziale_ – ale z drugiej strony po prostu ucieszył się, że ktoś zdobył się na taki karkołomny wysiłek, i to dla niego. Pierwszy raz w życiu dostał domowe ciasto i – choć między Bogiem a prawdą, to nie wyglądało zbyt apetycznie – natychmiast odkroił kawałek swoim zanpaktou. Śledzony bacznym i nerwowym wzrokiem Hisagiego, zjadł i przyznał, że jest doskonałe. Nie lubił truskawek, ciast i słodyczy w ogóle, ale smak tego konkretnego zapamiętał jako najlepszy na świecie.

10. Drugie najlepsze wspomnienie w jego życiu to moment, kiedy spotkał Komamurę po raz drugi, już w Seiretei, i zaprosił go do swojego oddziału.

11. Lubił psy. Uważał je za bardzo miłe i towarzyskie stworzenie. Słyszał powiedzenie „pies jest najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka" i uznał, że ma odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości. Kiedy ktoś jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, nie możesz go zawieść, i Tousen czasami żałował, że to nie zawsze działa w dwie strony. Psy nie zawodziły ludzi, ale ludzie zawodzili psy. Kaname starał się im pomagać, karmiąc je, zajmując się nimi i czasami znajdując im miejsce u innych osób. Jednym z tych uratowanych psów jest Gorou, pies kapitana Komamury.

12. Na początku był przerażony propozycją Aizena – chciał odzyskać wzrok, ale nie za taką cenę. Nie za cenę utraty człowieczeństwa, mocy shinigami i wszystkiego, czym kiedykolwiek był. _Jakby nie wystarczyło, że zdążył już utracić wszystko inne._

13. I mimo tego załamał się, przemieniając w potwora, a potem atakując ludzi, którzy byli mu drodzy bardziej niż własne życie. Ludzi, za których dawniej mógłby zginąć. Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, którego nic nie może już naprawić, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko mu wybaczą.


	4. Tetsuzaemon Iba

**Mam wrażenie, że tutaj nieco za bardzo pojechałam z headcanonem do przodu, ale cóż, fanfiction. W ogóle to czuję się usprawiedliwiona, bo akurat o Ibie wiemy tyle, że bez wyobraźni się nie obejdzie. A poza tym, może to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce, ale apeluję do autorów: więcej fanfików o postaciach niedocenianych w kanonie! **

* * *

**IV. Tetsuzaemon Iba**

1. Kapitan Komamura nazywał go najlepszym porucznikiem w Gotei 13, a on za każdym razem mu w tym zaprzeczał. Przecież było – i wciąż jest – wiele osób o wiele potężniejszych i cieszących się większym od niego posłuchem. W ogóle nie rozumiał słów swojego kapitana – _a może mówił tak tylko dlatego, że to jego porucznikiem był Iba?_ – ale teraz, po walce z Bambiettą, gdy wziął nowe, psie ciało swojego kapitana na ręce, poprzysiągł sobie, że albo go uratuje albo umrą razem. Wciąż nie rozumie słów kapitana Komamury, ale postara się dorównać jego oczekiwaniom.

2. Ma kompleksy z bardzo błahego powodu, a mianowicie – nie _jest wystarczająco cool_. Według niego ta definicja oznaczała, że osobnik będący „cool" jest młody, przystojny, ludzie padają przed nim na kolana (szczególnie kobiety), wszyscy uważają go za lepszego bądź równego sobie. I modnie się ubiera, o tym nie można zapomnieć. Kapitan Komamura, słysząc to, zwykle dyskretnie próbuje dać mu do zrozumienia, że słownikowe definicje zazwyczaj nie mają odniesienia do rzeczywistości.

3. Jego mocna głowa jest legendarna w całym Gotei 13. Iba pociesza się, że chociaż pod tym względem jest lepszy od innych.

4. Kiedy był mały, chciał zostać porucznikiem trzeciego oddziału, tak jak jego mama. Podążając za swymi marzeniami, zaraz po Akademii złożył podanie do wyżej wymienionej dywizji. Parę miesięcy później doszedł do wniosku, że trzecia dywizja nie jest dokładnie tym, czego chce od życia i przeniósł się do jedenastki. Pokochał ten oddział całym swoim sercem, wszystkich jego członków traktując jak gigantyczne stado – w większości młodszego – rodzeństwa. Kiedy dostał awans na porucznika siódmej dywizji, jego przyszywani bracia urządzili mu wyjątkowo _epicką_ pożegnalną imprezę, która, o dziwo, stała się również imprezą powitalną z racji tego, że ktoś w siódemce o niej usłyszał. I przyszedł. A z nim przyszła jeszcze jedna osoba, za nimi przyczołgali się kolejni. W końcu przyszedł również kapitan Komamura. W międzyczasie _przyjęcie_ rozrosło się tak bardzo, że członkowie innych oddziałów również przybyli, i to nie tylko szeregowi i oficerowie – zjawiło się również paru poruczników i kapitanów. W tym kapitan Kyouraku ze sprowadzoną prawdopodobnie podstępem i przemocą porucznik Ise. Grono bawiących się shinigami przywitało ją brawami i okrzykami radości. W tym momencie Ibę uświadomiono, że to była pierwsza impreza, na którą kiedykolwiek przyszła, co spowodowało u niego gwałtowny przypływ dumy.

5. Jeszcze większy przypływ dumy spowodowało to, że sam kapitan głównodowodzący musiał przerwać im zabawę. Ludzie latami przechwalali się, że _wtedy tam byli_.

6. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył prawdziwą twarz Saijina Komamury, uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że zamorduje każdego, kto choćby spróbuje choćby krzywo na niego spojrzeć.

7. Kiedy po ucieczce Aizena do Hueco Mundo ludzie dowiedzieli się o tym, że kapitan Komamura raczej nie wygląda jak człowiek, niektóre osoby zaczęły się go bać. Krążyły plotki, że podobno niektórzy straszą studentów i _okropnym wilkołakiem_. Ibę denerwowało to, że dzieci płaczą na widok jego kapitana. Denerwowało go też, że istnieją ludzie, którzy straszą innych Komamurą. Co prawda rozumiał, że jego twarz może wydawać się straszna, przerażająca i pojawiać się w koszmarach, no ale ileż można! Na szczęście Tetsuzaemon Iba, najlepszy porucznik Gotei 13 był na swoim posterunku i niedługo potem zamiast okropnego wilkołaka w koszmarach zaczął pojawiać się postawny, ubrany na czarno mężczyzna w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Z relacji ofiar wynika, że zazwyczaj pojawiał się z uśmiechem psychopaty na twarzy, wyskakując z kąta, przystawiając nieszczęsnemu plotkarzowi miecz do gardła i mówiąc _„zobaczymy, czy aby na pewno boisz się wilkołaków"_. Zazwyczaj bardzo szybko okazywało się, że nie.

8. Jak to się mówi, porucznik Iba może nie był najostrzejszym nożem w szufladzie, ale za to posiadał najostrzejszą siatkę szpiegowską w Seiretei. Składała się ona tylko i wyłącznie z członków siódmego oddziału i zajmowała się wyłapywaniem _nieuprzejmych komentarzy_ na temat kapitana Komamury. Po znalezieniu osobnika odpowiedzialnego za oszczerstwo, zwiadowca przeprowadzał na miejscu tak zwany _research_, śledził cel, a po upływie pewnego czasu (zwykle tygodnia) za zezwoleniem Tetsuzaemona, znajdował dogodne miejsce i grzecznie prezentował rozmówcy wyniki swojego researchu. Dodając, że jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszy coś niemiłego na temat swojego kapitana, każdy będzie mógł je poznać. Siatka szpiegowska siódmego oddziału była niezawodna, a stojący na jej czele porucznik był dla jej członków wzorem idealnego shinigami. Tak bardzo, że po pewnym czasie poza kontrolą Iby stworzono specjalny pododdział mający na celu ochronę jego dobrego imienia.

9. Ma lekką obsesję na punkcie dobrego imienia swojego kapitana.

10. Wbrew obiegowej opinii, nie boi się swojej matki aż tak bardzo. Po prostu jest ona bardzo dominującą kobietą i lubi mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. On też. Po prostu musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim osiągnęli jakiś kompromis i się dogadali.

11. Jego kolekcja okularów przeciwsłonecznych liczy sobie równo sześćset sześćdziesiąt pięć sztuk. Jest tym bardzo zmartwiony, bo założył się z Hisagim o to, że gdy będzie ich sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć, odda wszystko Stowarzyszeniu Mężczyzn Shinigami. Oczywiście, jest też inne wyjście – może wyrzucać stare, kupować nowe, a liczba ciągle będzie ta sama. Iba nie chce nawet o tym myśleć. _To w końcu jego okulary!_

12. Prawie całe Soul Society widziało uwolnioną formę jego miecza, ale nikt nie zna jego imienia i umiejętności.

13. Napisał kiedyś bajkę. Bajka ta opowiadała o Czerwonym Kapturku, ale w nieco odmiennej wersji, gdzie wilk ratował dziewczynkę i babcię przed złym myśliwym w okularach. Oczywiście, miało to na celu odreagowanie się po ucieczce Aizena z Soul Society i symbolicznym zerwaniu maski Saijina Komamury. Przysiągł sobie, że musi – _muszą_ – wrócić żywi z tej cholernej wojny. Muszą przeżyć, bo Tetsuzaemon Iba nigdy nie pokazał tej bajki swojemu kapitanowi. Bo wciąż ma nadzieję, że nawet teraz, po śmierci tylu ludzi, bajka o Czerwonym Kapturku wciąż jest żywa. I że nawet jeśli wilk nie może już nikogo uratować, to ten wilk ma jeszcze porucznika, który może uratować jego. A potem przestaje myśleć o Komamurze i wraca do wertowania starych ksiąg o transformacji w bibliotece shinigamich. Inni walczą w terenie, ale to jest _jego_ pole walki.


	5. Uryuu Ishida

**Przepraszam za zastój, ale był on spowodowany szkołą, czyli czymś z czym nie można walczyć. Przepraszam również za skrajne OOC, krótki rozdział, spoilery do najnowszych chapterów, pewne podobieństwo do 15 rozdziału w "Opowieściach spod podeszwy" Meerevel, przebłyski dobrego!Yhwacha i Haschwalda Wiecznie Obecnego. I przepraszam za księcia, którego obiecano. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, to jak obsesja.**

**Życzę miłego czytania!**

**PS. Nie jestem do końca pewna, kto będzie następny, a wenę mam praktycznie na każdego. Czy mogę prosić o jakieś propozycje?**

* * *

**V. Uryuu Ishida**

1. Właściwie to nie ma przyjaciół. Nie, to złe wyrażenie – nie ma _bliskich_ przyjaciół. Jest osobą tak skrytą, że nie potrafi się przełamać, by opowiedzieć im coś o sobie. A oni to wyczuwają i również stwarzają dystans. Jasne, może przegadać pół nocy przez telefon, tłumacząc Kurosakiemu, co dokładnie robi źle. Może bronić Inoue podczas walki i może walczyć razem z Chadem. Ale porozmawiać o swoich przekonaniach lub powiedzieć, o czym _naprawdę_ myśli? Nie.

2. Bardzo dużo nocy spędzał na komputerze. Szukając wymarzonego mieszkania, do którego się wyprowadzi po skończeniu liceum.

3. Kiedy był mały, zwykł siedzieć na kolanach mamy i patrzyć, jak szyje. Nie interesowało go to, ale było w tym coś… _uspokajającego_. Po raz pierwszy uszył coś sam tuż po jej śmierci.

4. Uryuu bardzo dobrze dogaduje się ze swoim ojcem. Pod warunkiem, że przebywają w bardzo dużej odległości od siebie. W pewnych sytuacjach jednak potrafią się przełamać i porozmawiać normalnie, jak ojciec z synem. Rzadko.

5. Jedyną jego reakcją na zostanie następcą Yhwacha było „słucham?". Po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć i nie bardzo dziwił się sobie z tego powodu. W końcu nie co dzień nieśmiertelny król Quincych osobiście chodzi po domach i składa ludziom dziwne propozycje, prawda? Nawet kiedy Uryuu dowiedział się, że wbrew pozorom ta propozycja nie była aż tak dziwna, jak mu się wydawało – w końcu jako jedyny nie umarł po lub w trakcie czystki, na dodatek nie mając mocy Yhwacha – wciąż był przekonany, że coś jest nie tak.

6. Wypomina sobie, że nie zauważył tej krwi. Zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby jednak ją zauważył i całkiem przypadkiem stłukł czarkę. Im dłużej nad tym myśli, tym bardziej nie chce tego wiedzieć.

7. Kiedy Haschwald mu powiedział, a raczej _wykrzyczał_, całą prawdę o piciu krwi, dzieleniu duszy i śnie Yhwacha, Uryuu Ishida pośpiesznie ruszył poszerzać wiedzę. W miarę czytania, szukania i analizowania dostrzegał coraz to więcej i więcej niewytłumaczalnych szczegółów i zjawisk. Natrafił też na kilka wzmianek o Królu Dusz, co sprawiło, że niemal natychmiast podjął decyzję, brzmiącą mniej więcej „ja chyba naprawdę muszę się dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi". W związku z tym postanowił skorzystać z porady jednej z prawdopodobnie najlepiej uświadomionych w tym zakresie osób. Co prawda, tak późno w nocy Haschwald raczej nie miał ochoty się z nim widzieć, naprawdę miał go dość, prawdopodobnie też życzył mu długiej, straszliwej i bolesnej śmierci, ale Ishida bohatersko nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

8. Coraz bardziej przyzwyczaja się do bycia księciem, którego obiecano. Coraz mniej Stern Ritterów głośno nawołuje do jego zabicia. Kiedy idzie korytarzem, Vandenreich po prostu schodzi mu z drogi, a kiedy idzie przez plac treningowy – kłaniają mu się Soldat. Rozmawia z Yhwachem bardziej otwarcie niż ze swoim ojcem. Rozmawia z Haschwaldem, czasami nawet dłużej niż parę sekund i mniej agresywnie niż zwykle. Rozmawia ze Stern Ritterami, co samo w sobie jest osiągnięciem. Wie, gdzie jest biblioteka i gdzie znajdzie jakie książki. Jeśli ktoś jest mu potrzebny, wie, gdzie go znaleźć – ale zazwyczaj nie musi nawet tego robić, bo ten ktoś po prostu się zjawia. Można powiedzieć, że zaczyna czuć się jak u siebie w domu.

9. Ale czasami cholernie brakuje mu sarkazmu Ryuukena, milczenia Chada, śmiechu Inoue i Kurosakiego, podręcznikowego przykładu upartego osła. Najbardziej Ryuukena i mimo tych wszystkich różnic między nimi, oddałby wszystko, żeby tylko usłyszeć, że nic nie potrafi w życiu zrobić, że powinien przestać zadawać się z typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy i przestać mówić do swojego ojca po imieniu. Chciałby go zobaczyć.

10. Wątpi w to, czy przyłączając się do Vandenreich, postąpił dobrze, ale wie, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Nawet jeśli nie ze względów patriotyczno-fanatycznych, to z powodu tego, że _proszący go_ o przyłączenie się osobnik posiadał gigantyczną armię. Armii nie można odmówić.

11. Wiedział o tym, że on i Ichigo są rodziną. Myślał, że Ichigo też to wie.

12. Teraz, po tym wszystkim zrozumiał, że Ryuuken naprawdę chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Żałuje, że nigdy mu za nic nie podziękował i chciałby go za to przeprosić.

13. Może przy ich następnym spotkaniu w końcu powie do niego „tato".


	6. Barragan Louisenbairn

**Po pierwsze, dziękuję Meerevel za podrzucenie Espady na celownik :) Celu następnego rozdziału pewnie nikt się nie spodziewa :P**

**Po drugie, znowu krótko. Ale to Barragan, jego życie przez tysiące lat było cholerną nudą.**

**Po trzecie, uprzejmie prezentuję wam kawałek jego życia określonego epitetem powyżej i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.**

* * *

**VI. Barragan Louisenbairn**

1. Nigdy nie określił siebie jako drugiego Espady. Nie wtedy, kiedy pamiętał to, kim był i to kim wciąż jest dla swoich Fraccion.

2. Dawno, dawno temu był zwykłym Vasto Lorde o niezwykłej mocy. Dawno, dawno temu wciąż byli potężniejsi od niego, których mógł zniewolić lub pokonać. Czasami przegrywał, to fakt, ale wygrywał o wiele częściej. Wtedy potrafił cieszyć się z każdego nowego poddanego, każdego pokonanego przeciwnika, każdego hollowa zgłaszającego się na służbę.

3. Przypomniał sobie to uczucie dopiero wiele setek – _tysięcy_ – lat później, gdy w jego zniszczonym pałacu pojawiła się trójka shinigamich i przyniosła ze sobą nadzieję na odmianę, na wyrwanie się z tej cholernej nudy, która dręczyła go od niezliczonych lat i pogłębiała się z każdą sekundą jego trwania. Trwania, bo tego czegoś nie można było nazwać nawet _egzystencją._

4. Nie znał swojego wieku. Przestał liczyć po pierwszym tysiącu lat.

5. Z wiekiem zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie. Zmęczenie każdą chwilą istnienia, każdym słowem Aizena, każdym służącym mu hollowem, _sobą_. Coraz bardziej zmuszał się do odgrywania króla przed swoimi podwładnymi, ale czego właściwie był królem? Nie miał już armii ani pałacu z ruin Las Noches. Nie był nawet właścicielem łóżka, w którym spał, nie wydawał rozkazów nawet samemu sobie, a jego _duma _była jedynym, co tak naprawdę mu pozostało i musiał zachować ją za wszelką cenę.

6. Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że Gran Caida w jakiś sposób zrani Aizena. Po prostu to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić. Najlepsza.

7. Na początku nie był specjalnie przeciwny utworzeniu Espady – bez względu na to, co pokazywał innym. Po prostu uznał, że może będzie ciekawiej, a tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieni. I przez wiele lat faktycznie nic się nie zmieniło – do czasu, gdy Aizen spotkał Starrka. Arrancara, który nie chciał walczyć. Który był potężniejszy od niego na tyle, że nawet Vasto Lorde umierali w jego obecności. _Który zajął jego miejsce._

8. Mimo wszystko gdzieś w głębi duszy Barragan dziękował wszystkim bogom za to, że wcześniej go nie spotkał i mógł się cieszyć swoim imperium przez tyle lat.

9. Nienawidził Starrka głównie dlatego, że ten nie chciał objąć przywództwa. Może to było głupie, może to było irracjonalne, ale było to faktem. Był najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich arrancarów, może nawet silniejszy od Aizena – i wcale nie chciał rządzić. To w jakiś sposób nienormalne, że ktoś taki jak on nawet nie odczuwał do tego chęci. Zawsze odbierał to jako drwinę z byłego króla Hueco Mundo, coś w stylu „_zróbcie mu łaskę, i tak nie ma już niczego_". Jakby Starrk był zbyt potężny, by zniżyć się do rozkazywania takim jak oni!

10. Był pewien, że wygrają bitwę o Fałszywą Karakurę. Harribel… Harribel mogła przegrać, zgoda. Ale już Barragan miał Respirę, najpotężniejszą zdolność na świecie, Aizen miał swoją absolutną hipnozę, a Starrk… jeśli już był silniejszy od niego, to też _musiał _być potężny. Praktycznie nie mieli szans na przegraną.

11. Był pewien, że wygrana oznacza śmierć. Nie tylko shinigamich, ale też Espady.

12_. „Spoczywaj w pokoju, królu Hueco Mundo",_ mówi Hachigen Ushouda, a Barragan mimowolnie chce wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem. A raczej chciałby. Gdyby miał usta.

13. Chwilę później zostaje z niego tylko korona, która rozpada się na kawałki tak, jak jej właściciel. Ale to nieważne. Za dziesięć, sto, tysiąc lat Aizen umrze, a kiedy brama Piekła otworzy się, by zabrać jego duszę, Barragan Louisenbairn będzie tym upiorem, który wciągnie go do środka.


End file.
